1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable seat system, and more particularly, to an interchangeable seat system for a water vehicle which enables the water vehicle to be selectively configured as a two-person water vehicle or a three-person water vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional water vehicles are specifically manufactured to be one of a two-person water vehicle or a three-person water vehicle. Thus, the structure and configuration of the two-person water vehicle are different from the structure and configuration of the three-person water vehicle.
Accordingly, a given water vehicle cannot be selectively or optionally configured to be either a two-person water vehicle or a three-person water vehicle, as desired. As a result, conventional water vehicles must be separately manufactured to be either a two-person water vehicle or a three-person water vehicle, with no flexibility or selectivity as to the type of water vehicle will be manufactured.
Accordingly, the overall cost of manufacturing two- and three-person water vehicles is increased because they must be separately designed and manufactured. In addition, since the seating configuration cannot be modified in conventional water vehicles, if owners of the water vehicle decide, after purchasing, for example, a two-person water vehicle, that they would rather have, for example, a three-person water vehicle, then their only choice is to purchase another water vehicle having the desired seat configuration. Thus, the cost imposed on the owners is greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,348 discloses a water vehicle having various different rear cowlings. However, in each of the embodiments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,348, the resulting water vehicle is always a two-person water vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,348 does not disclose any structure which would enable a given water vehicle to be selective configured as either a two-person water vehicle or a three-person water vehicle.